biographiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Ford
Henry William Ford born on July 30 , 1863. It put the school at the age of 5 years by his mother. While leaving it to be running a small school head who is less than 2 ½ miles it . And the same distance back home again at dark came down, got home . So it should bring supplies from home for lunch at school . Three years later he transferred to another school by his parents but still in the same range . Since young Henry has been paying great attention to various machines . It is very alarming father. His father , William Ford wanted his son would become a farmer or large merchants and successful because he himself is also a descendant of a farmer . But Hendry is not interested in farming . Is preferred to the machines often making it hard sometimes , because it should be against the will of his father . One day a farmer came to the school of Henry as a huff . It complained to the teacher at the school, and describing the behavior of some pupils in the school . They are led by Henry to contain a small river that flow through agricultural fields of farmers have earlier . Retention resulted in a cease and streams that do not result in flooding karuan . The teacher immediately turned around and said to Henry , " Jobs is what , Henry ? " Ask the teacher with exasperation . " Why , ee " replied Hendry without indifference , " We do not do anything , and flooding the field, we just build a dam to contain water use experiment windmills for grinding coffee . Mr. able to see how well the device works " . Avoid Henry . Immediately, his teacher was angry and mengukum Henry . Then he said to the other disciples , "You must learn to respect the community , and help him. Is not it always remind me that every time you come back ? ( Aggravation is pronounced the teachers to entertain the angry farmers last . But he impressed with the work that was done by his students )" . After the experiment above is considered quite successful , Hendry become more diligent to learn how the machine works . In school for a time , during the lesson , is underway, with pride he tells his friends about the machines that he knows . Her friends became interested and swarming around him cause disrupted lessons . Suddenly the teacher came into the midst of the throng. " Henry " , snapped his teacher with the exasperation and looked at his disciples , "Do not you ever try to learn how good? Why should you come to this school. Ha ? Now you have to live with Henry in later lessons after class . " The teacher gives them a machine that has been untouched first. "You have to fix this machine ! " Gertak his teacher . " Whenever you can not fix it, you will get more punishment ." But Henry with agile working machine only in less than 10 minutes immediately finished . Teacher was so impressed with the talent of the students . Their skills in the field of machining to make it become a popular person . It is often better machines neighbors . Many people are amazed at Henry 's talent , but his father hates the job. William Ford wanted his son to be a good farmer . But it does not they prevent connection Henry has a great desire in this field. After growing up , and being able to live independently . Henry asked for the blessing of his parents to try to live wander. It runs to the city of Detroit. In this city it is to get a job at a factory. It gained 2.50 dollars a week salary. But it should produce cost 3.50 dollars to the cost of living in the same time. So to cover the shortfall, it adds an extra job as a waiter at a gem shop. From this store he receives 2.00 dollars. Nine months after he was working at the factory , while a waitress at a gem shop while returning from work at the mill. One day, all of a sudden it gets news about his father who was sick. Her father asked Henry to return soon. Henry could not do anything but fulfill his father's request. He should go back to the farm! For working as a farmer, Henry had the idea to make a machine that can work as a plow in the fields. It did not approve of animals employed in farms and orchards. They get plenty to eat. During the winter they do not work, but eat right. Henry created a machine that can work in the fields without having to replace animal feed constantly. Temuannya result was a very significant contribution to the creation of agricultural machines later. Many people are attracted to the idea is. In addition it helps a lot of neighbors have little by little wear machine in their fields. Henry is the people are so skilled in this field machining, until he was recognized as the only mechanic in the area, lasted for several years. Because we could not leave the farm for his father's illness. Then he noticed a lot of problems and deficiencies suffered by the farmers. It concludes that the farmers do not have to spend a lot of 24 days per year worked to produce food . Henry said to the neighbor, "The timing of the plow, cultivate the soil and better harvest, the farmers have to use the machines or mechanization. In addition to faster job completion, can also provide decent wages. Farm mechanization can be treated in a way, and will press charges operasionalnya, other employment can be solved exactly , the farmers can also enjoy the fruits of his fields with fast income . " Henry Ford created the first agricultural machine when he was 20 years old. The first test of a machine that looks strange . This could only move 40 feet then suddenly stop . "I expect this machine is capable of plowing through the fields in a short time , " said Henry , "But these findings do not have the means of strength ." The first tractor is still pending in the country's other findings , that the fuel consumption . Meanwhile, Henry Ford was pleased with a sweet girl in a different city . But sweet girl does not like it. Henry figure out how to solve the problem . It bought a set of legerdemain and borrowing sweet horse belonging to his father . Then it makes a cloak of satin fabric . Then set up a magic group home near Clara Bryant, girls who appealed to him then . By doing a sweet vest shirts , and more in his pocket , and an hour by himself and two handkerchiefs, Henry showed his ability in playing magic. Henry had two impressions are always interesting at that time . It is thus he wants to achieve , conquer the hearts of Clara Bryant did not like him . " Mother ," said Clara Bryant to his mother one morning, "I think the man named Ford who had a show with his next home , I am sure he will be famous in the world. " Henry will not waste the opportunity. A few weeks later he approached his father and said, "Dad , if I decide to get married , what will my father gave to me ? " William Ford thought for a moment and said , "You will get eighty- acre ( 1 acre with 4072 m2 ) of land all pekayuan that you want to cut your own for a house. "Well ," cheered Henry . Then he began to chop down trees on land given by his father. Much to be prepared to build a house for the family later. Ultimately what he wants to marry Clara achieved. Henry and Clara married in Apil 1888. They live by grasping the farm for three years in his father's administration . One night, Henry said to her , " Clara , I am confident we will be successful , if we could move to Detroit. I will make a chariot there. Here I'm too busy ! " Henry later explained to her about the idea , his idea to create a vehicle that is driven by the machine. In Detroit it to get a job in the company of lights " Edison " at night, while during the day it makes the coach to run . For two years it has not been able to create the coach to run . It has spent a lot of time in the workshop made from simple bricks , while around the neighbor saw conducts , consider Henry was crazy . " A horse-drawn carriage ! ? " They say, "When will move if Henry is not encouraged " . But Henry Ford fixed in position . Henry did not stop working in his workshop . It poured all his attention to the full concentration of the idea is . "Anyone that 's worked moron ? " Said those who saw Henry 's behavior . Then they pour the water . Henry Ford could not do anything , it is in poor condition once . One morning in 1893 a horse-drawn carriage , ready for tested. With a strong determination to become strong and agile Henry Ford started operating the car , which is very stun and smoke billowing out - ngepul in the air. The car slid from pabriknya motorway . But not much running . New only moved a few feet from the workshop of a sudden death , and can not because they do not have the winding wheel. But the car's engine back to life so now Henry has to prove to the people around him that had been considered funny , dumb , foolish and , now that was not so . That night , Henry the train planners feel very satisfied and happy with the results temuannya . Work dirayakannya with a glass of warm milk , then slam her clothes are soaked with perspiration into the fireplace , thus hopping into bed. To enjoy the beautiful dream for the first time since he left his agricultural land . While cars are tested his invention and try for a second time , his wife took part , namely as a passenger . Creativity their sensationalism ? Some horses suddenly surprised , thus run sekencang hurricanes , rambling , when Henry 's car passed nearby. Kereka shrill voice poses a sensitizer ear , lantara outbursts. The car suddenly stopped because his engine died. The people saw the peculiarity simultaneously raided , circling things they had never seen before. Immediately, they cheered, some feel overwhelmed , but most of the show anxiety. A large number of them have complained about noise raised by the strange car , resulting in noise and commotion . Because it was very dirty and looked and looked dangerous. They say that it is definitely going to create a disaster , with respect to it can not be operated . He just ran straight up the hill and jump over cliffs . They are advising Henry Ford to work only to be stopped . But the " discoverer" He said , "This car should be run , and run" , but it should be improved , they said. Ford replied spontaneously "I now do not have the funds and do not have the connections that can help me . I'm thinking now is how to create an " automobile " . For many years Henry thought , how it can improve the results of his work . So until it is able to show the world that it has improved its strong capital and , as a result of the ideals of the notions considered insane . When Henry Ford died in 1947 , he reached the age of 83 years. Very few people who can understand it, but millions of people know that the coach has been around the world. Category:Ford family Category:William Ford's children